


To Love A Werewolf

by LivingEveryDayMyWay



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2 (Disney Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Original Character(s), Werewolf, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingEveryDayMyWay/pseuds/LivingEveryDayMyWay
Summary: When Jason Staley Finds him face to face with a certain werewolf what will he do, and will more than Friendship grow  between the two.I DO NOT OWN THE Z-O-M-B-I-E-S FRANCHISE THAT BELONGS TO DISNEYI CLAIM OWNERSHIP TO-ORIGINAL CHARACTERS-ORIGINAL SECTION OF PLOT OF BOOKS-THE COVER-AND ANYTHING ELSE
Relationships: Wyatt Lykensen/Original Male Character, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1: Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello This work is also available on Wattpad under the same name and user account name 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/LivingEveryDayMyWay  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/218732547-to-love-a-werewolf-wyatt-x-maleoc

Cheer camp, yay 3 months of cheer and being surrounded by mythical Werewolf's. But I have to admit the danger is why I even come, that and not getting kicked off the cheer team.

Lucky I'm not on the newbies team they always lose. Oh how rude I haven't introduced myself I'm Jason, Jason Staley it's so nice to meet you. I'm the product of project Ghost a program to create something that could kill zombies. It was a success but with the creation of the Z band there was no need for me. So I was placed with one of the scientists Dr. Rebeca Staley. I lived my life like any other kid in Seabrook and was trained on my powers and now after years of training I know officially can control them. Well back to the story.

"Ok curfew is at 7:30 everyone has to be in the dorm building and at 9:00 it's lights out. Because today's the first day I'll be merciful you can set up your rooms. But no mater what from now on there will be 7:00-7:00 practice with a 1:00-2:00 lunch. You are dismissed. Acys with me." With that Tracy Lacy and Stacy

Walked away with Bucky. I started walking back to my room. "Aowwww" whats that.

"Who's there" I yelled "Tracy if this is a prank I will kill you." I screamed. "Uhh, I'm going to find you." I started marching towards the forest "come on who ever you are come out"

"It was a nice werewolf impression but jokes over" I keep walking farther in until I reach a clearing. "Who said it was an impression?" some voice said. "Well if it isn't what's your name"I question. "Wyatt," he replied. He then steps out of the shadows. He's wearing a purple shirt with a brown vest with fur on the shoulders. And a nexus necklace wait a nexus necklace those are only worn by. "Werewolf," I shouted getting ready for a fight.

"Wow you're the first one to get that on the first try" Wyatt snickered "Well I can't have you going back and telling everybody that werewolf's still exist so I'll just have to kill you".

He launched forwards which I easily dodged. I went full ghost. "Good luck trying to hit me know" I laughed. "Your not human" Wyatt said socked. He swiped at me and I was stupid enough to just stand there and he actually scratch me. "Mother of /$:@&" I screamed. Stupid, he's a werewolf so he's powered by moon stone energy the only thing that can get past my fazing. "That's it" I yelled. I put my hand out and picked him using my telekinesis. "Put me down"he yelled. "No can do''I replied.

I looked at my watch and it was 7:00. "Dang it I have to be back to camp soon" i fumed. "Sounds like you have to let me go'' Wyatt pointed out. "No it means that your just going to have to come with me to cheer camp". I said. "but I can't I have a pack and if I tell them I'm going to Seabrook there all say I'm crazy" he said. "So what it sounds like is you will go if I can convince your pack."I replied "yes no I mean I would" he said. I snap my fingers. "Done" I said. "How" Wyatt questioned. "I can minuplate minds dummy"I snarked. And with that we started walking back to cheer camp

"So why did you agree to come" I asked. "Well I've always been curious about Seabrook" he sheepishly said. "But the alpha willow my sister always shut it down". "I'm sorry" I frowned. "It's ok now your giving me the chance" he said. I had to turn away from him to hide my blush. Why is he so cute. " I never got your name" Wyatt asked. "Jason Staley" I replied. "/$)@ it's 7:45" I cursed. "WaitI can teleport." I snap my fingers and I was in my room. "Next time warn me before you do that" Wyatt shook. I looked around my room there was a couch, a king bed a bathroom, a tv, a kitchenette, and a small table. "Wow this is nicer than the entire wolf den"Wyatt admired.

"Hey dinners being served" I hear Bucky knocking on the door. He then walked in and saw Wyatt. "Who's that''. I then reached my Hand out and said "he's Wyatt and he is staying with me and is on the varsity team" I commanded "Oh sorry Wyatt I don't know what came over me" Bucky said and walked out. "Thanks I was scared for a second there" Wyatt said. We walked down to the dining hall I grabbed some chicken and Wyatt grabbed some steak. We walked back up to our room and sat on the couch and ate. "Well I'm going to take a shower" I said. "Ok" Wyatt replied. I finished up my shower still trying to figure out my feelings towards Wyatt. I step out of the bathroom I'm warring some grey sweat pants and a grey tank top. "All yours" I say to Wyatt watching the tv. "I don't have any extra clothes." "I knew I forgot something here have some of mine." I say and toss him a pare of purple sweat pants and a brown tank top. "Thanks" he replies catching the clothes. I hear the shower turn on and I fall back onto my bed. Do I like him or not I scream at myself but I can't he's a werewolf but he's so cute. I hear the shower turn off and I sit up in my bed and act like I've been reading. Wyatt walks out wearing the sweat pants and his vest with the tank top underneath but it's ripped down to his mid chest . Omg he's even more cute. He sits down next to me and slips under the covers. "good night Jason" he says sleepily as he slips under the covers as well and say the same.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

I wake to a unforeseen warmth and arms around me. I look over to see Wyatt holding on to me . I slip out of his arms and walk over to the dresser and pull out my cheer uniform. I change into it and walk over to the bed. I push on Wyatt. "Wake up Wyatt we have to grab breakfast before practice". The werewolf groans and sits up. "But why" he complains. "Beacuse if we don't go Bucky will torture us" I say sarcastically. "I would let no one hurt you" he says smiling at me. "Thanks" I say my voice shaky. I toss him a uniform that's sure to fit him. He quickly gets dressed and we walk down stairs. When we get close to the dining room I reach my hand out making sure no one was alarmed by Wyatt. We walk over and grave some breakfast and sit in a table in the corner. "Ok a few rules"I say looking at Wyatt "first no going wolf, second no threats, and last but not least act normal." He looks up at me and shrugs and finishes his sausage. "This is cheer captain Bucky speaking you have 30 seconds to be at the lake for practice." The speaker booms.

Me and Wyatt make it there just in time. "Ok so I want to see your best flips and Acrobatic moves down the beach there are bouncy balls to help get some more hight"Bucky says and then he looks at me and Wyatt. "Oh one more thing Jason Wyatt your leading the newbies beacuse the one Aceys wouldn't do it" he said frowning. "Ok" Wyatt cheerfully pipes up. "Yes sir" I say. "Great veterans will go first then followed by.... N Team." He commands

We walked to the starting line. "Ugh why me" i mumble. "You ok"Wyatt asks. "No" I start saying "the newbies always lose Bucky makes sure of it I can't belie....." I quickly notice Wyatt giving me a hug. But it's not Like a bro hug it's a hug hug. I hug back until someone has to ruin it. "Uhh coaches were about to start" Zeke said. "Of course" I said slipping or of the hug "let's do this." Watt and I were the leaders of the group so we sprinted down the way o did ariels, flips handsprings and more but towards the end what I saw Wyatt do was more impressive he did a back handspring into a triple back flip and landed it perfectly causing the acys to spit out there Lemonade in shock "What...how....why...when" they stuttered. I looked at wyatt he just looked back with a a smug smile. "Ahhhhhh" i here one of the newbies yell I turn around and see them flying towards the lake Bucky and Buckzocha. "Ouch" i whisper.

After everyone made it to the end we all gathered around the scoreboard. "And the winner for the day is the Veterans" Bucky declares and puts a human in the Veteran's triangle. Bucky starts talking again pulling out some flash cards frowning looking annoyed "As you know weekends are a time to connect with fellow team members this year we do not have practice on weekends". Everyone started cheering

Me and Wyatt start walking back to the dorms. "You Wyatt" Tracey said "how did you do that"Stacey added "yea" Lacey questioned "i use to do a lot of gymnastics" Wyatt lied.

And with that we walked away. Once we arrived at our room we both fell onto the bed with a loud thump. "I have something to show you" I say up and looked at Wyatt. "I have a Moonstone necklace" I said waiting for his reaction. "How" he asks shaky "I found it in the woods" I told him "about 5 years ago" I walked over to my night stand and pulled it out and put it on My eyes lighting up yellow I growled a little Wyatt looked at me shocked "your a werewolf" he said chocking on the words. "Part werewolf part ghost part human" I said sighing. "I'm a messed up freak" I started sobbing. Wyatt pulled me close and I laid down on his chest. He pulled the covers over us. "No your not, your a kind caring person that gave me the opportunity of the lifetime" he said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Weekend

I wake the next day and see Wyatt. God why is he so cute ahh but I can't tell him. "Good morning sleepy head" Wyatt cooded. I looked away trying to hide my blush. "Are you blushing" Wyatt teased. "No" I snapped. "No need to snap" he said defending himself. "I'm going to grab breakfast what do you want I want to give you breakfast in bed" "waffles bacon and some tea" I said thanking him. he left I got up and changed into some causal clothes and slipped back under the covers. He comes in and puts down the tray and pulls out a small box. "Jason I like you"he said. "I like you too" I said

He opened the box and it's a bracket it has half of a wooden heart on it and I see him wearing the other half I quickly slips it on and grabs his shirt and smash out lips together

When we pull out both panting for air. My heart was beating 100 miles per hour "That was amazing" I said. "Yep"Wyatt agreed. "Hey what's your pack going to think about 'Us'" I said looking at Wyatt "me not being full werewolf or you being gay". "No of course not...... I don't think so .....I believe ...... I don't actually know" he said mumbling the last part as he flopped onto the bed

"Hey no mater what happens we'll do it together" I said grabbing his hand and giving it a little squeeze. "So I have how did you get your powers" Wyatt questioned. I sighed "after the zombie incident at Seabrook power the city council panicked and started a project to create something, someone to destroy and kill zombies" "you" Wyatt interjected. I nodded and continued " What i didn't know is how they created me for about 5 years I found out they used Moon stone energy, werewolf blood and some other junk". Wyatt looked shocked "How did they get werewolf blood" Wyatt said shaky "I don't know" I started to tear "they never got the chance to use me though because of the Zband creation.

They originally was just going to kill me...leave no evidence...They said.....he's just not worth it.....I'm just not worth it.....I don't know why any one would love me" I sobbed starting to shake. "Whyyy" I screamed and the room started shaking. Wyatt ran over to me and pulled me close. "Your safe whoever hurt you can't hurt you now" he soothed. "But they can, they always know wear I am. no matter what, those scientists made sure of it. They hurt me, used me abused me. People said there gone but I don't believe it" out side people were screaming earthquake. Wyatt grabbed my chin and pulled me in for a kiss.I started to calm down nuzzling into his neck my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I said "I let my emotions get to me"

"No let them out no more hiding them" Wyatt ordered. "Ok" I gulped. "Hey how about we go into town" Wyatt suggested. "I would love to but if Bucky found out he would kill us" I said sadly. "We could always go and find some dirt on Bucky in his room" Wyatt suggested. "Good ideal then if we find something juicy enough we can go to Seabrook every weekend"

Me a Wyatt got up off the bed and I noticed that I was still wearing Pjs were Wyatt wearing a brown hoodie and jeans. "I think you need to change first" Wyatt chuckled. "yep" I replied and ran into the bathroom and through on a grey hoodie and jeans.

We walk to Buckys room witch happens to have its own building. "Ok so I'll faze in find some dirt and get out easy" I asked. "Yep"

I fazed through the door and looked around Buckys room no scratch that house it had a full kitchen living room and bathroom. I walked down one of the hallways and found Buckys bedroom I faze through the door and turn on my night vision and see bucky sound asleep with some one el....OMG I know that hair due it's Tracy I start looking around there room and see photos of them at the beach, shopping, and kissing bingo the dirt I need I quickly snap a photo of the photo and them sleeping together and notice a certain cheer captain's diary I grab it and faze back through the door and out to Wyatt. "Tracy and Bucky are together" I shouted at him. "Hey calm down, and really" he said sounding shocked. "Yeah and I got Buckys diary for leverage". I bang on the door and hear Bucky stomping towards the door he slams it open. "what do you want"

He yells. "I just found this at the lake" I lie shaking the diary in his face and found these photos" I said pulling up the photo of him and Tracey kissing. "It would be a shame if these some how got online". Bucky looked for once scared. "What can I do to get those back and those photos deleted"he shook. "A. Curfew is dropped for me and Wyatt B. We get to travel to Seabrook on the weekends." He looks like he's going to explode. "Fine" he gets out through gritted teeth. He snatches the diary and watches me delete the photos and slams the door in our faces. "Rude" I hear Wyatt mumble under his breath. I put my arms around his neck and give him a peck on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4: The Question

Me and Wyatt call a cab into town and stop at town hall. Wyatt steps out and pulls me up out of the cab. "Welcome to Seabrook" I say waving my arms in a grand motion accidentally hitting Wyatt in the face. "Owe" he say rubbing his face. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" I fret. "No worries"he says wrapping his arms around my neck from behind. " I hate that your taller then me" i fume. "You know your cute when your upset" he teases. I push away from him and start walking towards the park. He runs to catch up to me and tackles me to the grass laughing.

"Get off of me you big fur ball" I giggle as I shove him off of me causing him to fall next to me and take my hand in his. "So this is seabrook" Wyatt asks. "Yep" I replied. "Have you ever tried froyo" I asked. "What's froyo" what replied. I sat up "omg we have to go now" I stood up pulling Wyatt up with me and started running towards the nearest froyo shop.

"Jason" I hear a familiar voice say "is that you" "yes it is mother" I replied releasing my grip from Wyatt. "What are you doing in seabrook" she questioned. "Bucky allowed team captains to go to seabrook on the weekends" I replied "and I wanted to get to know my co captain Wyatt" I finished pointing at Wyatt and he gave a little wave. "Well that was awfully nice for Bucky" She said shocked "I felt the same way too mother" I said me on the inside begging for this conversation to end. "Well you two have fun" she said staring Wyatt down.

"Uhhh I'm glad that's over" I groaned. Wyatt then walked over to me and gave me his hand for support. "Is that what you have to deal with every day" he asked. "Yep" I sighed. "You know and this is just an offer" he started "you can come live with me after cheer camp is over, and we'll find a way for you to go to school I mean you can teleport". "Really" I said almost crying. "That's all I've ever wanted a way a way to get a way from any reminder of my past" I said tackling him with a hug. "oww" he dramatically yelled. "but one thing When I go with you I wont go to school. I want to be with you" I said grabbing his hands.

"So its Yes" wyatt asked. "Of course silly" I laughed giving him a kiss on the cheek. i pulled out my phone and emailed Mother.

Dear Mother,

for a while now i understand you have been trying to get arid of me,don't forget I can read your thoughts. I have found resident elsewhere for after cheer camp by the time you read this i would have already have packed up my minimal possessions from you house.

"and send" I voiced out loud. "come on lets go get your stuff"Wyatt suggested. "Ok" i said ad snapped my fingers. We appeared in my room a half a second later. I went into my closet and garbed my already packed bag. "Ok lets go" i said and snapped my fingers again and we appeared back at cheer camp. "why was your bag already packed" Wyatt questioned. "After Cheer Camp I was planing on getting an apartment and live there i couldn't take it there any more" I sighed.

"Well we never did get Anything to eat" Wyatt Pointed out. "Are you saying your hungry" I asked. "Isn't obvious" he Laughed. "ok than ill just teleport us back to town" I said putting my fingers up to snap them. "OR we could just eat here" Wyatt yelled grabbing my hand "I don't think my stomach can handle that". "Sorry i'm just used to it" I apologized. "No need to,so about that food". I laughed and grabbed his hand and walked down stairs to the cafe's Ordering station i got some cheese fries and a Tea Wyatt on the other hand ordered fajitas for 2 for himself. after we grabbed our food and ate we waled up to our room and got changed into Pjs And jumped in bed. I laded down my head in Wyatt's lap.

"I love you Wyatt'

"I love you too"


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Pack

AS I wake up out of an internal void of darkness AKA sleep I notice Wyatt not there. I sit up and don't here the water running. that makes me worried he should of left a note, was he kidnapped, is he hurt was he going for a midnight walk I look over at the time and notice a a note on top of my phone it reads

On a walk be back by 2am

love, Wyatt

Why was I so worried I love him-I trusts him-He loves me-He trusts me. I decide to satay up and wait for him so I grab my phone and go through my emails "spam, spam, spam, junk, Oh free mini cake save that"I voice out loud to no one in particular. "Wait its from mother" I said going to the bottom of my mail

Dear Ungrateful Son,

I got your message i'm glad your gone you piece of trash. If not by now I wanted to tell you that your part werewolf because well of the werewolf blood in your system so never touch a Moonstone powered object Unless of course you want to become one of those beast, but for some odd reason you see that as good it also comes with the bad. If you come into come in contact with a moonstone your mind Reading and Manipulating ability would go away as with your teleportation in about 36 hours after contact with said object. leaving you with just fazing and telekinesis.

I Absolutely hope you die

Dr. Rebecca Staley

"No....No...NoNONONONONON" I screamed. I started shaking just like last time ,but Wyatts not here to help "I'm alone" I whisper weekly tears flowing down my eyes. I hear the door fly open and I see a blury figure run in "get away from me" I sob pushing at the figure. "shhh shh its ok its Wyatt" he said pulling my shaking body into his chest. "ShShSh i'm hear what happened" he asked soothingly. All I could do was point at my phone on the floor. Wyatt reached over and grabbed my phone and read the email causing him to let out a low growl causing me to whimper more. When Wyatt realized this he stopped growling. He then piked me up and walked me over to our bed and put the covers over us an pulled me into him. As soon as I calmed down I looked over a Wyatt who was giving me a soft comforting smile. "you ok" he asked. "I will be thanks to the best boyfriend in the world" I said and gave him a peck on the lips.

"We have to leave,now If my mind manipulation is gone all of the manipulation I used has faded away meaning I faded from those peoples minds and in return you have to" I said. "so that means all that voodoo magic on my pack is gone" Wyatt frantically asked. "yes but it will be like you were never gone"I tried calming him down. "Ok but what about you" Wyatt asked. "I'll do what I originally planed get an apartment, and just start over I guess cues no one will have memory of me except you" I answered giving him a weak smile. "Orrrr you could come live with me I mean if no one in Seabrook will remember you its a clean slate Right" Wyatt asked hopefully. "Yes but I dont want to do that to you and your pack" I said reaching down to grab my suite cases and backpack.

"Your a werewolf of course they'll accept you my sister Willa is the Alpha shes always said these wonderful things about finding love. She wont be able to turn us down once she senses our connection". I grunted in response "Fine but you better not be wrong about this" I said pointing a finger at him. I then grabbed my back pack and crept our way out of the dorm building and started walking towards the woods. I couldn't help but notice the natural beauty all around me. Wyatt noticed and chuckled "its ok to be impressed". "what....no...I...Fine I am" I stuttered we walked a little farther hand in hand and till I noticed a giant cave like structure. "Were here" Wyatt whispers in my ear "Ill go get Willa and Wynter to meet you without having to go through the whole pack. Wyatt then ran inside the cave and came out a few seconds latter

"What do you mean you found a secret werewolf in Seabrook thats also part ghost thats also your soulmate" By what I could tell Willa was Yelling at Wyatt. I then see Willa and what was the other ones name oh Wynter walk out with Wyatt trying to calm them down. "Willa calm down" Wyatt tried. but when she shoved past him that was the final straw "Wyatt stay down" i barked and let out a wave of energy that knocked the wind of Willa and Wynter what I didnt notice is my body turned the same blue as the moonstone I was wearing. I ran over to Wyatt and helped him up but when he got and tried to step on his right foot he howled in pain. "I think you sprained your ankle give me a second" I said and fazed my hand tuning it grey I reached into Wyatts ankle and fixed the small sprain. "Wow that feels so much better thanks Jason" He said and stood up putting his arm protectively around my shoulder making me blush. "How did you do that" Willa Growled. That only caused Wyatt to pull me closer Letting out his own growl with me following. Willa eventually gave in and stopped growling "you've got some guts and i've never seen Wyatt so protective over someone,Welcome to the pack" willa said "oh and FYI your going to need a new fashion sense".


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome To The Pack

Me, Willa, Wyatt, and Wynter walk into the wolf den and i have to say its beautiful. "In our language Awooo means hello" Wynter howled. I decided to give it a try "Awoooo". "Wow you got that on your first try" Wynter compliments. "I have a way with languages" I said smiling. "You picked a good one" Wynter teased Wyatt causing him to blush and give her a punch on the shoulder. "Wynnnterrr" he groaned. "What you said he was your soulmate" She nuged him and that was my cue to blush.

"So Im guessing hes staying in your room" Willa asked. "Yep" I replied probably to enthusiastically. "Wynter Wyatt I am tasking you with showing him around and getting him used his new life" Willa says walking away. "Well we should get you unpacked" Wynter suggested. "Show me the way" I said. we walked down a few corridors till we made it to his room and it was actually pretty big. I walk over to one side of the room and place my bacpack down and the few possessions I took with me. "Well im done unpacking" I sarcastically told them.

"So Willa said something about my fashion" I said motioning to my clothes. "Yea those are not going to work while your here" Wynter pointed out. "Fine give me thirty minutes alone and ill fix them" I said shoving them out of the room. "Okay lets get to work" I sighed. After twenty minutes I finished and changed into a grey t-shirt black pants with rips in the calf and shin region and a black vest with grey fur at the shoulder region. "Wynter Wyatt you can come in" I yelled. when they walked in Wynter looked way to happy and Wyatt looked shell shocked. "Earth to Wyatt you there" Wynter asked snapping her hand in front of his face. "hey stop that" he complained knocking her hand away from his face. "You look great" Wyatt complimented. "I'm with him on this one you look amazing".

we then decided to take a walk through the woods to quote on quote show me around and teach me a few things about being a werewolf. Once we got far enough in we stoped walking and sat down. "So a few things about being a werewolf A.silver is a no go it burns a lot trust me never come in contact with that again". I nodded my head. "B.the pack comes first always anything personal except if it's life threatening can be put on hold and last but not least just be yourself."She finished smiling. "I can do that I said. "So why is Willa alpha she seems a tad bit young to be alpha" I asked. "Well most of our moonstones are losing there charge witch isn't a problem except long ago Seabrook settlers took the moonstone now we have no way to charge them and sense we now you need the charge our population is getting sick and too ill to travel and that started with our elders. They got sick first and as they got worse they chose Willa to lead" Wyatt finished. "But there is hope" Wynter added "there's the great alpha prophecy that says a werewolf women of pure white hair would help lead us to the moonstone and save us all". I gave her a weak smile.

"So what cool ghost powers do you have" Wynter piped up. "Well I can do this" i said walking over to her and sticking my ar through her. "AHYHHHHHHHHHHH IVE BEEN IMPALED" she screamed I pulled my arm out of he it becoming flesh again. "And I can do this" I said holding my arm out and lifting her off the ground "Im flying" she yelled "ok fun is over im terrified" Wyatt laughed and I put her down. "so thats what I can do" I said.


	7. Chapter 7: All About You

Dream  
I was back in Seabrook I was wearing my usual hoodie and pants walking down the stairs in the one place I wished I would forget for the rest of my life The Lab. The place were I was tested on everyday for 14 years until the program was shutdown. They did everything and anything they wanted to on me. If they wanted me to be poisoned, or starve me, or cut me a million times they did it. At the beginning it was basic training of my abilities nothing much but then when the Z-Band technology was passing Beta testing they knew that I wouldn't be needed and In feature took all there anger out on me. And did the aforementioned things. So why was I back here my psyche wanted me to remember something but what. I looked around and saw a sleeping me in a tube on a monitor and some scientists and what are they the men in black suits. I looked at there belts there with the Army. "As you can see he can be a killing machine if needed. We have injected him with the deadliest of poisons and destroyed him with cuts and he is still alive. He's the perfect soldier" A scientist explained. "We understand that but we can't expect your ofer he is still a teenager and this is not through your mayor who funded the project" one of the army officials said and walked out of the room. "You price of $&/:" the scientist screamed "your useless I hope you die in one of our test so we can be rid of you". No nonononono I started to sob I need Wyatt and his comforting touch I needed him but he's not here. Noooooo......

Dream over

"Hey shh it's ok baby I'm here"Wyatt comforted me pulling me into his arms. "Why do you love me I'm useless and pathetic I can't go more than a few days without a panic attack and..." I was cut off by Wyatt putting his lips on my in a general kiss and after he put his forehead on mine. "Don't ever say that about yourself" he growled. And I couldn't help but yelp and and nod my head wildly. "Good, now get some sleep I have a surprise for you tomorrow" He said. And I fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to to Wyatt pushing on my shoulders. "Wake up Jason" he cooded and I sniffed the air was that BACON. For some odd reason I have had this wired appetite for meats since I became a werewolf. I looked up to see Wyatt holding a tray with 2 bacon omelettes and some coffee. "I made you some more breakfast in bed" he said and climbed back into bed and put the tray between us. After enjoying breakfast we walked into the main room of the den and say everyone hanging out and relaxing. But Wyatt had other plans then relaxing because he pulled me out of the main room and out of the den

"Were are we going" I asked as we walked around the forest. "It's a surprise like I said if I told you it was ruin it" Wyatt huffed. After walking 10 more minutes We made it to a LAKE I love lakes and swimming. As we walked to the beach I saw a back pack with some swim trunks in it and I pulled out mine quickly changing and jumping in the water as Wyatt fallowed. For what felt like hours we splashed around and played. When the sun was starting to set We go out and dried of him shaking like a wet dog. We sat together and watched the sun set. "Thank you Wyatt for today" I said smiling. "No problem I wanted to show you that my world is all about you" he smiled. I leaned over and gave him a long kiss and then I heard a flash of a camera I looked over and saw winter looking at a Polaroid photo of us "So cute" she gushed "Wynter" Wyatt snapped. I just laughed my life was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8: Power Training

(Wyatt POV) Surprise

I wake up and see other cutest little thing on this entire planet snuggled up to me and I makes my heart melt. He started shaking and everything in the room started to float around us. "Hey calm down Jason I'm here" I try to calm him down. It did nothing to help instead he let out a blood curtailing scream and he turned all blue with his moonstone glowing bright.

I grabbed his shoulders and started lightly shaking him "its just a dream wake up Jason wake up I'm here" I tried I mean it worked before, but this time it wasn't. "No no no no no no no no noooooooo" he screeched "Stop it hurts no stop please" He said weakly and then he fell limp.

I quickly pulled him into my arms and held him close. I could hear his heartbeat and him breathing. "I don't know how I fell in love with you so fast" I whispered "Actually I do you let me see Seabrook. you cared about me curiosity and didn't shoot it down". I sighed and put him down but didn't let go of him and nuzzled my face into his neck

A few hours later

"Wyatt wake up" I heard Jason say tiredly. I sit up and look at him worryingly. "Are you ok you had a nightmare last night". "Ahh no I didn't" He said in a Duh look. "Ok then you had a flashback I bet" I gave him I got you look. He sighed "fine you got me, but how did you know" He asked. "Your body turned blue the cave shaked and you were screaming" I said listing the things off. "I get it"

"I have an ideal" I said "How about we go back to the lake and you can practice your powers". He looked like a kid in a candy store. "Let's go he said and scrambled out of the bed. Goddess he's cute.

I look over and see him changed already. I quickly change and grab his hand. "Willa Wynter me and Jason are going out to work on his powers" I yell. "Wait wait wait can I come" I see Wynter running and stumbling. I was about to protest when Jason being the sweet thing he did interjected. "Of course you can"

I grunted and he smacked me upside the head. "Be nice" he said through gritted teeth. Wynter laughed and we walked to the lake. "So Has Wyatt been treating you well" Wynter asked. "And this is why I did not want her come" I growled. And in response I got another smack in the head. " I said be nice" Jason gave me a death glare that cussed me to whimper. "Did I hurt the big fluffy pup" He teased.

"Don't tease I bite" I said a moped in his direction in response he disappeared with a squeak. "Jason wait I'm sorry" I sad panicked. "BOO" I jumped and saw Jason and Wynter laughing there butts off. "Well we're here" I said seeing the beach to the lake.

(Jason POV) Were Back

"Ok we already know that your invisibility is in order" Wyatt mumbled. "So let's try you telekinesis"   
I look at the sand and the water and put me hands out. I merge them together but kept them separate make an infinity sign. "Ok now think of your mother Wyatt blurred out. I thought a bout the tortured lived and I lost control the infirm sign exploded.

"Just as I thought" Wyatt said "your powers are reacting to how you feel you felt afraid so they found a way to 'protect you'" he said the last part in air quotes. "I figure your blue stage is when your in the most emotional distress".

I looked at him dum founded. "When did you get a degree in psychology" Wynter said. "I did not, just observation. He turned blue last night with a flashback and when you tried to take away a source a comfort ,me, when you and Willa met. And also when I brought up that dreaded women your powers tried to stop me talking about her" he finished

"Well that's just great" Wynter sighed.


	9. Chapter 9: Memories From Future Past

Warning: this chapter has a lot of flash forwards moments and flash backs. This will show moments into the future the format will be as follows  
 _Flashback or a messed up moment._  
Flash forwards   
This will be explained why this is happening please ask any questions that will help you understand he chapter  
____________________________________

After that little pyscriatric moment Me,Wynter and Wyatt walked back to the den. I went straight to our room and "locked" the door aka put a heavy rock in front of it. "So if Wyatt said all of my past memories are interfering with my powers I should be able to counter the bad with good.

_3rd person_   
_Flashback_   
_"Mom mom mom" a 10 year old Jason yelled running towards Ms. Staley as she got back from her work. "Ahh there's my little ghost" she said. Piking up her child. "Did you do your work like I asked" She said setting down the kid. "Yes the math English and science" Jason listed. Ms. Staley looked mad "what about the writing assignment I gave you" she snapped. "I was going to ask for help when you got back" The child said slightly sounding scared. "You don't need help your highly advanced remember by the time you get to high school you'll be at a college level, and remember our deal". She said sternly._

_"Yea I know, I am at a college level and I get to go to normal high school like all the other kids" Jason sighed . "That's right, now get back to work and make sure dinner is ready by five" She said walking to her home office to do who knows what. The kid sighed knowing what she was truly thinking while she said that. 'That stupid kid, he is going to make a mocary out of me'. She thought during that conversation 'he better be grateful I adopted him and didn't leave him for dead' was another thing she thought_.

Jason POV   
Flash forwards    
"Jason I have to tell you something" Wyatt yelled at me as I was walking to the center of the den. "Yeah" I asked. "Well you know how I kind of went with you no question. Well that was because of something called a mate bond that as werewolf's we have" he said nervously. I laughed "you know I am a reader right. And you guys have a great library of texts that include the mate bond. So I put two and two together" I said giving him a hug. "Come on you big fluff ball let's go on a run" suggested and it made him perk up. We dashed out of the den laughing and running through the forest.

I heard walking and grabbed Wyatts arm and pulled him behind a bush. I gave him a be quiet gesture and I jumped out walking towards the noise. I saw a girl no more than 10-12 sitting by the lake with a back pack in hand crying. I slowly approved her "hi" I said quietly and it caught her attention, she jumped and stood there wiping her eyes. "What are you doing out here alone, mabey your parents are looking for you" I said taking a few steps closer. "There dead, I ran from the orphanage. The lady was mean who ran it. Your not going to take me back are you" she said and I could she was getting ready to run. "No of course not me and my boyfriend" I said and Wyatt came to my side "we're running through the forest and we came across you. You know I was in a similar situation as you. How about we help you, you can come live with us and us and our pack will take care of you" I smiled.

"Pack she questioned. "Just a group of us who live out here" I said. "Hey can you try this on" I said pulling out a moonstone necklace. Wyatt gave me a glare as I handed it to her. She put it on and her eyes glowed. "Just as I thought" I said giving Wyatt a nudge with my elbow. "Why do I feel different" the girl asked. "Well that my small friend is a moonstone necklace. It will tell you if your a werewolf like the fairytales" I said and she giggled "so I'm a werewolf COOL"

_3rd person_   
_Flashback 12 year old Jason_   
_"No let me out please" the preteen yield as he got thrown into the tube again. "No can due experiment 10" a guard said locking the tube. "My names Jason" he screamed. The guard sighed and squatted "mabey out side that's your name but in here you are experiment 10" he said and walked away._

Jason POV    
Flash forwards   
Me and Wyatt start to escort the girl back to the den. "Hey what's your name" Wyatt asks. "Umm at the orphanage the lady only gave us numbers on the day we arrived I was 1010" she said. I started seeing red Wyatt mist of noticed and grabbed my hand in reassurance. "Well what do you want your name to be" Wyatt asked. "I've always liked the name Wanda" she said. "Well Wanda it will be" I said. "What's your name "she asked. I gave her a side smile "well most people knew me as Jason but I've been thinking about changing it a new name for a new life. I was thinking Weston or West for short" I said smiling. Wyatt just smiled and understood why.

We arrived at the den and Wynter came running up to me "where were you"she asked. "We went on a run and I figured out a few things. One my name is now Weston it was my final step to getting rid of my past. And two me and my mate have found a pup" I said and pushed Wanda forwards. Wyatt leans in and whispered in my ear "I absolutely loved that you called me MATE and called Wanda OUR pup" I blushed. I looked over at Wynter obsessing over Wanda. I also noticed Willa looking over at Wyatt with a knowing looked and gave me a smile. 

With night coming fast will got the room next to ours. "Well be in the room next door" I said. "Umm do you mind if I sleep with you two tonight" Wanda asked. "Sure" Wyatt said and we climbed in Wyatt and me were sandwiching Wanda and somehow Wyatts arm reached me and held my waist. I felt complete for once in my life. I had the family I've always wanted. I had a loving boyfriend and a pup all of my own.


	10. Chapter 10: Moonstones And Prophecys

I woke up the next day with a smile on my face. I sat up and noticed that Wyatt and Wanda were gone. I quickly threw on my clothes and ran towards the main center area. I saw most of the pack listening to Willa talking with Wyatt and Wynter by her sides. Wanda was sitting with the other pups watching there Alpha give a address. 

"Today I bring the good and the bad in terms of news. Let's start with the good we have a new member Wanda found by your Beta and his mate" I smile seeing Wanda look away in embarrassment. "Now that that's over its time for the bad news. The elders have started to fall sick without their moonstone charge" Everyone gasps in shock at the news. I hear worried murmurs. 

"What are we going to do"  
"We're going to die"  
"We must find the moonstone" 

I walk over to Wyatt on the stage. "Why didn't you tell me" I ask. "I didn't want to worry you" He said guilt flooding his system. "It's ok just tell me next time" I said and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"Quiet please" Willa yelled shutting up everyone.  
"We're going to be ok. We just have to start amping up our searches in Seabrook" Willa said "But today will be a fun day everyone has the day off from duty's so enjoy". 

Wyatt grabbed my hand as we walked over to we're Wanda was sitting talking to the other pups. "Hey there Wanda" I said taping her shoulder. "Weston she shouted and jumped on me I grabbed her and spun her around. I put her down and smiled. "Beta Wyatt Beta Weston" the pups Said and bowed there heads slightly.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear "you'll have to explain this to me". He nodded and grabbed mine and Wandas hand and pulled us out of the den. "So what do you want to do today" He asked. "Well I've always wanted to go to the beach" Wanda said. "Well your in luck there's a predatory big lake with a beach" I said and started walking in that direction.

Once we arrived Wanda quickly ran down the beach leaving me and Wyatt in the dust. I chuckled and smiled seeing her running along the beach. Means Wyatt take a seat. "So about the whole Alpha Beta thing" I ask. 

"Well it's not that complicated.  
An Alpha is the leader of the pack.  
A Beat is there second in command.  
The Betas mate also gets the title.  
The Elders are the knowledge keepers.  
The Omega is Wynter she's the third in command".

"Ok I see thanks for explaining" I said and looked back over to Wanda who I saw was still running around. I quickly got up and pulled Wyatt along with me. I noticed other members of the pack were along the beach. I also saw the pups all playing together.  
"Hey Wanda do you wanna go play with the other pups" I asked as I walked up to her. "Of course" she said excitedly and ran towards them giggling.

"So what are we going to do about the moon stones" I ask. He gives me a hopeful look. "There's a prophecy about the great alpha. That are supposed to have pure white hair and they will lead us back to the Moonstone were we will be able to recharge our necklaces and we'll be able to stay wolf strong for another 100 years" He said and smiled. I gave him a look "How old are you" I asked. 

"I am actually....." he started but couldn't finish. "Wyatt, Weston come on everybody's heading back" I heard Wanda yell for us. we got up and walked towards her Wanda jumped on Wyatts back and thank the goddess he caught her. We walked back towards the den.  
Everything was good in my life and for once I felt complete.


End file.
